Caged Bird
by Bookoholic
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, forced into an arranged marriage before his eighteenth birthday, takes a week long crusie to America to meet his wife-to-be, but what happens when he falls in love days before he says 'I do' NaruSasu, lots of OOC. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a new story, I was watching titanic when I thought of my own story for that movie and I thought it would be a good fanfic.

But be warned for those of you who do **NOT**, I repeat, **NOT **like NaruSasu please leave this fanfic immediately! And please don't flame me, other people like this kind of thing too, so don't discourage people from their ideals and imagination.

The whole story is in Sasuke's P.O.V. except maybe the last chapter, but that's for another time.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**Warnings: **MaleXMale, BoyXBoy, GuyXGuy, PenisXPenis, whatever way you want to put it, basically its GAY LOVE!!!! Get out if you're a homophobe! Don't flame me because you never learned how to read! And lastly most of these characters are OOC a lot.

**Rating: **M of course, graphic scenes people.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, mentions of ItaKyu, although he and Naruto are not blood related, I just like this pairing. :) I may add another pairing if you guys want. Give me your suggestions at the end of the chapter if you want another pairing in here. Also if you guys want me to do a ItaKyu lemon give me a holler in a review and I'll see where I can put it in. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Forced Path

I sighed.

My birthday was coming up in a few weeks. July twenty-third. Eighteen years and going. Despite the horrid on coming of that dreadful day, the garden looks nice. Here I am just sitting on the balcony chair glaring at the setting sun. Another night, another day closer to the inevitable.

I used to love my birthday. Family. Presents. Happy faces, one of them being mine. All my friends used to come over. We'd play video games in my room, wrestle on the floor, talk about girls. Or boys in my case. They were bisexual so they didn't mind.

But now, since my father found out I was hanging around a bunch of 'faggots' I wasn't aloud to see them anymore. Fucker. In his outrage, he shouted at me, hit me, slapped me, and told me that I better not be a fag myself. With a heavy heart, I told him no. Satisfied with my answer, he left me in the living room to rot in my own sorrow. My older brother, Itachi, came in a second later. He pulled me into a brotherly hug, and said he was sorry.

There's a shock.

He told me he knew I was gay for a couple years, but didn't say anything. I thanked him for it and left for my room and stayed there for the rest of the night. So that was one problem. But that was then. This was now.

I sighed again.

What was that? Like six times in ten minutes? I still can't get over what happened. Earlier today I was called to my fathers office after school ended and I arrived home. After I was dismissed I was incredibly pissed and didn't leave my room, bringing me back to now. Why was I pissed? Well . . .

* * *

"You called, Father?" I said as I peeked through the door.

"Yes, Sasuke. Come in." I did, closing the door behind me. I walked to the middle of the room and waited for him to talk. He sat there just sorting through one of his document files. I felt like a hour before I actually spoke to me. "Sasuke, I realize that it is once again your birthday this month."

Captain Obvious.

"But it's not just any of your regular birthdays. This year you will be turning eighteen." I don't like where this is going.

"The proper age for marriage." Shit. "Which is why I have summoned you here. Recently I have acquired a partnership with a wealthy and successful company across the seas. They call themselves the Blossoms Complex. And they have a young daughter." I think my heart skipped a beat. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She will be turning seventeen next year, but by having the approval of her parents, you and her are to wed on your birthday to complete the combination of both our companies."

I think that was about the time I snapped.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he raised a brow, "You're making me marry some girl I've never even _met_ just so you could have their money!? What the fuck kind of father are you!?"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" he shot up and shouted at me making me flinch. "How dare you speak to me that way. That is not how I raised you!" Now that pissed me off.

"Raise me?! You? Raise me? Ha! You would barely look at me! I could hardly call you a father!" he walked up to me and slapped my face. Hard. "This is _my_ house. You will treat me with respect and loyalty, in _my_ house! I am your father and what I say _goes_!" he glared hard at me, but I didn't see it my head was still turned to the side form the harsh impact. "You are going to marry this girl whether you like it or not. And I don't want to hear another word about it! Now leave my sight at once!" he stood tall against me. I felt wetness in my eyes, but held it in as I turned my glare at his face.

I left his office with a slam of the door and stomped up the stairs. Several of the maids asked what was wrong, but I ignored them and continued to my room, slamming that door too. Locking it, I slid down the solid thick wood and placed my head in my hands and silently let my tears drop. Right then and there, I really hated my life.

* * *

Over that course of time I had several knocks on my door. Most from Itachi. Some were from my mother. Maybe three or four were maids telling me they had food. I wasn't hungry. So I didn't answer.

I glance at the clock. It's almost a quarter to ten. I sighed and faced the horizon that was now decorated with stars. I always loved the stars. They were so beautiful. Never fading out, always shining their brightest. Not like me. My shine withered a long time ago. I don't think anything will light it again.

Huh, a shooting star. I sit up in my chair. Should I? It been years since I last wished on something. After so many disappointments I gave up on it. Should I give it one last shot?

What the hell, why not.

I closed my eyes and thought of my day so far. I creased my brows in anger, but then relaxed them in grief. Its too late for him to change his mind. After the episode I gave him back in his study, he'd never think twice about calling off the proposal. When I opened my eyes I gazed up at the dark sky and I spoke out loud. "I wish I would be wed to someone I love, not to someone I don't even know." It was silent. I expected it to be. But I was kind of hoping something would happen to show that my wish would come true. Stupid, I know.

I sighed again and got up to change for bed. I brushed my teeth in silence as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes from the two hour crying scene, my eyes are dead, I looked more pale than I originally am, all in all, I looked like shit. Spitting out foam into the sink I wiped my face and headed to my bed. Turning off the lamp on my nightstand, I covered myself with my bed spread and stared out the balcony door windows. The stars were twinkling at me, I let a small smile grace my features as I pleaded, prayed, begged that once, just this once, my wish would come true.

* * *

Sighing should be some sort of disease.

If it was then maybe it would save me from going on this stupid trip in the first place. A week and a half passed by since the 'great' news of my engagement, and we were going to leave for America today. We would have flown there a few days _later, _but for some fucking reason the plane just decided to go ahead and malfunction then shut down, because _somebody_ wasn't watching the stupid cockpit, and a stupid two-year-old just goes in and decides 'Hey, I'm gonna learn to be the Una bomber today.' and presses all the fucking buttons she could lay her hands on! She sent the whole fucking plane into overdrive. Piece of shit. The plane, not her.

Now, because of that fatal 'accident', we have to leave the house a few days earlier so we could catch a week long cruise trip in order to get to the stupid country, every day's going to be an aching burden that reminds me of my impending doom. Wonderful.

Right now, were waiting on my Mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Why do girls pack so much crap. It's just a boat ride. You pack clothes that last you a week, not the fucking Apocalypse! I groaned, don't get me wrong, I love my mother dearly with all my heart, but sometimes she just makes me itch.

"Okay, I'm all set!" I could hear my brother and father lowly groan in relief. I smirked, only a mother and wife could do that to a hard headed family. Our butler takes her bag and puts it in the trunk then tells us he's ready to drive us. Getting in, I take my seat by the window of our black limo and stare boredly out the window. Itachi takes his seat next to mine and glances at me. I could feel his worried stare, but I choose to ignore it.

My mother talked about how excited she was and how great of an idea this was for us to go on a cruise before my 'big' day. I know I shouldn't point fingers, or whine like a child, but I still don't see why Itachi isn't getting married off to some shrew in a hookers outfit. Ah, yes now I remember. He's the family prodigy. He's allowed to marry on his own free will to someone _he _thinks is worthy of the family name. I scoff. Whatever.

The trip was incredibly boring to say the least. I had my Mp3 player, but that didn't kill my boredom, just deafened it. I considered reading, but then again I didn't really feel like it. Six and a half hours of nothing, but you and your family in a cramped car is not what I would call fun time. My legs were sore from being cramped for hours. We made only one pit stop the whole way there. It was murder.

Aw, fuck, my Mp3 died. Looks like five hours is too long for the battery. As I take out my ear buds, I suddenly hear the soft harmony of country music playing in my ears. My smiling mother was happily tapping to the beat, Itachi had a hand in his hair to try and prevent a migraine, and my father was too busy typing on his computer to pay attention. I hated country music. Itachi can second that. I don't know why my mother likes it.

Oh no. She's starting to sing. Me and Itachi look at each other, then our tone deaf mother, then back to our windows. This has to be child abuse or something. No one should live through this. Why in all fuck didn't I bring the car charger. I wince as my mother hit a high note, off tone I might add. I cast a sideways glance at Itachi, he's trying so hard not to freak out. Makes me laugh. But nows not the time. I reach into my bag and pull out my spare set of head phones, it's the kind that goes inside your ear to block out all noise around you, and hand them to Itachi.

He looks at them, then lightly smirks as he takes them and puts them in, sighing in sweet relief. I chuckle a little and do the same thing. Now I can barely hear anything. I didn't sigh, but I did close my eyes and took a short nap until we got there. An hour nap. Yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

The driver announced over the speaker that we arrived at our destination.

When we got out of the car, I couldn't stop myself from gasping. The thing was huge! It was black, white, and orange, strange combo, but whatever. Millions of people were boarding this ship with excited faces. I noticed that some of the passengers were not very well dressed, and some were dressed like they were going to a ball. Do they still keep that upper and lower class shit? It's a boat. People need to get a life. Seriously. Walking slightly to my right, I read the name on the side of the ship and snorted. Spiraling water. Very appropriate name. Must have taken a lot of thought to name a gigantic metal boat after a swirling whirlpool vortex of death. Makes me want to get on it even faster.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" my mother admired.

Itachi walked up beside me, "You know, I could always kick you over board. Much less dramatic than jumping out of a plane." I glared at his smirking face. "Ha Ha Ha, your hilarious." I sullenly followed our driver to the boarding ramps. There were old ladies and old men linked in arms that happily boarded one pair after another. I noticed that these type of people were the only type of people boarding the giant ship. I looked around at the bow of the ship and squinted to try and see the other passengers.

I knew it. The other passengers who couldn't afford the high class were sent to the back of the ship in order to board on order to not mix the higher with the lower classes. "Oh, you must be Sasuke-kun, yes?" I turned around and saw a blond young looking woman. "You come to ride big boat, yes?" I raised an eyebrow at her. I've never seen her in my entire life. "Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

The woman smiled, "I am Translator for English language. I be with you for engaging of the marriage. My name is Charlene Lowes, nice to meet you." she bowed slightly to me. I must have been a little slow that day, because I barely understood a single word that woman was saying. "Um . . . thank you?" she nodded and walked behind me. Weirdo. I continued onto the ship and gazed at the gigantic chandelier hanging from a single cord. Multiple lights blazed across the lobby, shining and lighting up every inch of the beautiful scenery on the walls and ceiling.

"Oh, the inside is even more exhilarating!" I heard my mother say behind me. My father looked around and scoffed murmuring that it wasn't so great. Itachi didn't look at the scenery, instead he was looking at the other passengers closely. "Good Morning! May I help you?" a smiling young brunette in a sailors uniform came up to us. My father asked her for our presidential suite. She directed us to the main desk and typed our name in the computer before swiping our cards and leading us to several bellhops who grab our belongings and lead us up the grand staircase and to the double doors that said 'Presidential Suite'.

The room was equipped with three bedrooms with their own bathrooms, four couches, five televisions, flat screen I might add, it had a bar with several kinds of booze, alcohol, wine, and vodka, each bathroom had it's own Jacuzzi if you can believe it. And lastly, but more importantly, each bedroom had locked doors.

Well, it's important to me.

My mother always hated locked doors ever since she was a little girl. My grandfather on her side would always lock her door whenever she misbehaved. One day she got in trouble and sent to her room, door locked of course, and it just so happens a fire broke out in her room and she couldn't escape. After minutes of high pitched screaming, her father finally opened the door and she ran out crying and screaming. So now, at our home, our doors are made without the locks so she has access to us twenty-four seven. At first I thought it was kind of sweet and motherly, but now I just think it creepy and paranoid.

Itachi took one look around the living room then walked into the first bedroom down the hall tot he right, "This will be my room." he said as he shut the door. I stared at his closed door then followed him down the hall but entered the second door on the right and shut the door. I inhaled slowly, then let it go the same pace. I was by myself. Finally. No parents, no brother, no stupid wife. At least for now. The thought made me want to puke.

I sighed and walked up to my bed and plopped down smothering my face in the blankets. I'm thinking a three hour nap sounds good right about now. Closing my eyes I wait for the slumber to come.

"Sasuke. Sasuke dear, we're going to the nice restaurant I saw on the main floor. Get cleaned up and dressed in some nice clothes, then go get your brother." Damn it all. I lay there for like several more minutes before I got up and walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out one of my white dress shirts and slick black dress pants. Going into my bathroom I brought my toiletries and started to brush my teeth and wash my face. At least their soap smells good.

Drying my face I left my room and walked next door, knocking on it several times. Itachi opened it with his cell phone to his ear. He held up one finger to say he'll be just a minute as he continues talking. "Yes . . . that will be fine . . . thank you for your time." he snapped the phone shut and turned back to me. "Is there something you wanted otouto?"

"We're going out to eat. Get dressed and wash up." I said.

Itachi groaned, "Damn it." Couldn't agree more.

I left his room so he could do his business and headed down the hall to the living room where my parents were waiting for the both of us. My mother looked elegant in her black and white patterned dress. She had her hair up in a low ponytail with large black three hooped earrings. My father just had one of his lack tuxedo suites on. Way to be creative dad, you jolly old bastard.

I took a seat on one of the sofas near the bar and stared at nothing in particular until Itachi would come out. When he did he didn't look any different from me except he had a black shirt on rather than a white one. "Alright, let's go." my father opened the door and held it open then locked it before we took our decent down the stairs once again.

Suddenly I had chills go up my spine. I looked sharply at the crowd beneath us. I couldn't tell who was watching me, because _everyone_ was watching us. I'm used to this amount of attention because of our wealth, success, our looks aren't bad either, but the chill I got was something else. I couldn't describe it. I shook it off and continued to follow my family to the decorative restaurant, although I sticked close to Itachi until we were seated. For sentimental reasons.

My parents took jasmine tea, Itachi had a water, and I just had a soda. What? I'm a growing boy, I need my carbon dioxide. When our orders arrived we ate in silence most of the time, chatted about mine and Itachi's future a few times, but that was it. Utterly and disappointingly boring. I sighed at the table and slouched in my chair. "Sasuke, sit up right. You're not a dog." I didn't know dogs could sit in chairs. I lightly glared at my father and sat up.

There was that chill again. I looked around, but no one was watching us. I leered at the other passengers to see if they would look back, but no one did. This was starting to freak me out. Itachi looked at me and nudged my shoulder. I looked at him, "Are you alright?" he whispered. I looked back at the other occupants of the restaurant, then looked back at him. Oh fuck.

I sat up straight. The chill's making the hair on the back of my neck stand up and making sweat drip down my face. I looked around, still no one was watching. Fuck it all. I excused myself from the table and quickly walked out. I ran to the nearest bathroom and splashed some water on my face to try and calm down. Taking deep breaths I leaned against the wall and tried to figure out what was happening.

From the staircase to the restaurant. Why would anybody be watching me? Those chills weren't one's of admiration like usual. They were of a creepy lust. God I feel like someone who's too paranoid to get out of my room because I might get raped. I jump when the door opens. It was Itachi. When he saw me jump he creased his brows in worry, "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say somethings wrong." he said. I told him about the chills I kept getting and how they got stronger. He held his hand up to his mouth in thought.

"Well if you get it again, tell me, I'll look around instead, alright?" he lightly smiled. Did I say I loved my brother? I nodded and followed him out the door. You've got to be kidding me. This person must be some sort of stalker. I've barely been on this fucking boat for less than three fucking hours! "Itachi." I said. He didn't answer me, but looked around the lobby we had to cross in order to get to the restaurant.

"Hey you, get out, this is for upper class only!" someone shouted. We both looked to our left. Some kid maybe my age was being hauled off by two security guards. He had shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, and middle town clothes. How I noticed his eyes were because they were looking at me. If I was bothered by those chills before, it was nothing compared to the shock wave he sent me. He smirked when he saw my face pale up. When he blew a kiss at me, Itachi walked in front of my line of sight blocking his view, grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a giant pillar.

"Sasuke?" I heard him ask, but I didn't answer him.

Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. I had a rapist to watch my ass out for. Literally. I mean what the flying fuck? I've been on this hell hole of a ship for three hours?! What is wrong with these people? I wanted to go home, but we left port two hours ago, can't go back now. Itachi shook my shoulder. "Sasuke." I looked at him. No talk, just stare. Itachi stared back for a few minutes, then sighed. "Stay away from the lower class deck. If you want to explore you take me along with you. When we go out to eat and this happens again, you tell me right away, understand?" I dumbly nodded. Nodding with me, he turned around, but paused. "Do you want to tell Mother and Father about this?"

"No!" I shouted. I put a hand up to my mouth, catching myself too late. Clearing my throat I continued quieter, "No, Mother will have a fit, and Father probably will say I'm too paranoid, so just keep it a secret." Itachi nodded and started walking again. Making sure the coast was clear we continued into the restaurant where our parents were waiting for our return.

When they saw us, they stood and asked us if we were alright. Itachi told them I wasn't used to being on a boat yet. Good cover. Because I had nothing. When we walked back up to our room, I excused myself to my bedroom and locked the door. Paranoid, I checked the closet, under the bed, the bathroom, the bathroom closet, everywhere. Just in case my new found rapist isn't waiting for me.

Satisfied, I lay down on my bed and tried to go to sleep, it wasn't easy, but at last I warmly welcomed the unconscious world.

* * *

Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was until I woke up. It was morning and I was still in my clothes. If my mother found out, she'd have a fit about me wrinkling my clothes. Who cares? I'm not wearing them the rest of the week. Getting up, I go to my duffel bag and pull out a pair off jeans and a black t-shirt, the kind of outfit my parents hate. Which is exactly why I picked it.

I set my clothes down on my bed, take a towel and head for the shower. Unlike the regular rooms, this suite has full bottled shampoo and conditioner. A useful feature. When I'm done in the shower, I start to brush my teeth, then go out into my room and got dressed. Making sure I'm presentable in the body length mirror my room provides, I head out into the hallway to the kitchen. Presidential suites always have food already stocked in the fridge. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and made my way tot he living room.

On the coffee table there was a note in my Mother's handwriting.

_We are with your Father's business partners we met last night. Don't wonder off too far from our room. Keep each other safe. _

How old does she think we are, twelve? Tossing the note back onto the table for Itachi to see, I plop down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Nothing was on, so I just started to channel surf until I decided to stick with the weather forecast. After watching it for a while, I heard Itachi come out of his room and head for the kitchen. "Sasuke, is that you?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." I called back. I hear him grunt then I hear the coffee machine go on. Itachi needs his coffee in the morning like I need air, otherwise he becomes a real dick if he doesn't. After a few minutes he joins me in the living room and, like me, plops down on the couch, very ungraceful-like, and lets out a relaxing sigh. "So what's on?" he said taking a sip of his caffeine.

"Not much, but it's eighty-two degrees today, perfect weather for sailing. Pollen count is forty-three percent below average. We have high and low wind pressures coming up from the south. Theirs a fifty-six percent chance of rain later on tonight, and it's sunny in California." Itachi listened with a bored expression and took another sip, "Good to hear." we sit in silence for a while before I break the ice.

"You wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. In fact let's go to the big pool out in the open where hundreds of half-naked girls stare at you, stalk you, try to grope you, and plead with their eyes that you rape her. Sounds like fun to me." he said taking another sip.

I shivered. That was unsanitary. "Okay. How about the arcade." he gave me a 'You really think I would lower myself to such an act of indignity?' look. I sighed. "Well, do you wanna stay here and play some board games, get thirsty and realize we drank all the water and soda in our room and all that's left is the vodka, get drunk and then go to the arcade?" he didn't answer so I looked at him, but all he did was flick my forehead.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"There's a club meant only for adults down on the third level. It starts at seven, you want to go?" I thought about it, then shrugged, "Sure, why not." I looked at my watch, we had about ten hours, ten boring, meaningless hours. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Explore?" he asked setting his finished cup down, "Sure." We get up, grab our shoes and jackets and head out the door, wallets and key cards in hand.

You never notice how big a ship is until you explore.

When we left our suite we took the elevator this time. Why we didn't take it before was beyond me. Once we got to the main floor we mostly just walked around since it was mostly rooms and other suites for upper class. Lower classes are on the same floor, but they're at the other side of the ship. We didn't go there. For obvious reasons, like my brother once told me, 'Your virginity is like a bubble, one prick and it's all gone,'. Telling that to a seven-year-old isn't relatively a good thing. For one reason, after that pleasant conversation, I protected the damn thing with my life. I really wasn't going to let it go unless I wanted to share it with someone special. So there.

After walking around aimlessly for hours through several hallways we came across the arcade. Ironically enough, Itachi wanted to go in. They had every kind of game you could possibly think of. Dance Dance Revolution, House of horrors one through three, three dimensional games you just shoot your way to win. They had like five chairs for racing games, they had old games too like the arm wrestling game thats incredibly easy, or like the cane games of multiple kinds of surprises. Pin ball was on every corner, basket ball games, bowling, golf, baseball, football, and any other kind of sport you can think of.

Itachi and I walked through looking at every game, not playing just watching, until we got to the other side and exited to go explore some more. After a few minutes, "Maybe, we can go in there another day." he said. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I didn't show it.

We took the elevator again and this time went to the top floor to see the pool. As expected, thousands beyond thousands of girls in bikini's swarmed the entire walk way. Honestly, after seeing that, we didn't even leave the elevator before we decided to see something else.

Going down one floor, we searched around for the club we were going to go to tonight and see was it was like before we went inside. There was no guard yet since it wasn't time to really open yet. The clubs name was called 'Sea breeze'. The inside was very decorative compared to the crappy clubs we have at home. Neon lights of blue, purple, red, and pink, lined the walls together in a wave like form to show off the clubs name. There were two bars, one on each side, several tables, TV's everywhere, and a lit stage where you cold preform practically anything from dancing to singing apparently.

It sounded like a cool club to be in. I felt kind of excited. After observing the inside for a bit we left to see if there was anything else. Taking the first left that we saw we hit the outer walking deck. There were several outer rings that led around the ship jutting themselves to make the ship's width. Enjoying the nice cool breeze that hit our faces as we walked, we walked until we hit the stern of the ship, politely smiling at the people who passed by, we wove around to the other side until we hit the ship's mid section and took a right away from the cool dusk air.

I checked my watch, it was a quarter to six. The club opened at seven, so I guess we'd have to get ready before then. Heading up to our room was a little challenging, embarrassingly we got lost several times, until we came across the lobby by chance. We took the stairs directly to our suite, then headed for our rooms to change.

* * *

I feel like a girl.

I can't decide what to wear. I had three outfits set out on my bed. I was standing in front of my bed staring at each outfit imaging myself in each one. The first was a dark blue button up with black silk pants. Then there's the white button up with a red symmetrical lining design and khaki pants, and lastly there was the black regular t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

I glared at each one. Which should I choose!? I jumped when my door was pounded on. "Sasuke Uchiha, what in god's name is taking so long?" Itachi shouted. I was hesitant before I opened the door. Itachi was wearing a simple long sleeve black shirt with navy blue stripes at the wrists and waist and dark blue tight jeans and like always he had his hair back in a low pony tail.

"That's what your wearing? You didn't change?" I shook my head and muttered. "What?"

"I can't decide what to wear!" Itachi gave me a look. "What are you, a girl?" I think I already established that.

Brushing past me, he looked at my choices on the bed and thought for a second before grabbing the first outfits shirt and the last outfits jeans before giving them to me. "Hurry up, it's already eight-thirty." he pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door. Extending my arms I took a look at his decision. It was a good choice. Why the fuck didn't I think of that? It took me hours to try and decide, but he only took less than three seconds! Bastard.

After I got dressed I glanced in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair to make myself presentable then left the bathroom, grabbed my things, and followed Itachi out the door.

The walk was easy since it was one floor below us. The hard part was getting me inside. Unless I've been held back a year, I'm still seventeen. Itachi said he had a plan, but didn't let me in on it. The line to get in wasn't that long, but it was packed full of girls. I looked at Itachi then back at the door. "Now what?" I asked. He held up a finger to tell me to wait. The guard looked big and brawny, I didn't think Itachi could take him. Yeah, I very much doubt it.

Smirking, Itachi walked over to the door, but then took a left and leaned on the wall closing his eyes. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. I watched curiously as all the girls in the line looked over at him. He saw that they were watching him and he winked at them.

I think only one word could've described what happened next. Ciaos. Screaming, most of the girls who weren't already with a date, ran towards my brother and swooned over his body asking if he had a date, wanted a good time, if he was single, almost everything on borderline inappropriate. The guard got annoyed when the group of girls started shoving him out of the way to get closer. He left his post to break up the growing hoard of women.

I looked at Itachi who lifted his head and signaled me to creep inside. I shook my head 'no' I probably get caught. He emphasized his signal more. I didn't want to, but I turned my eyes to the stressed guard and walked slowly towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath, I boldly walked through the doors covered by dark red curtains, and made my way to one of the bars off to the side. I may be a seventeen-year-old, but I knew how to drink. Besides, I'll be eighteen in one week, so what's the difference.

After a few, minutes Itachi came up beside me and took a seat. "How'd you get rid of them?" he looked a me and smirked. "I asked the guard if I could just go inside to escape them." I stared, "That's it." he nodded. "That's so lame." I smiled. He shrugged. Suddenly the lights went out and the neon lines lit up. On the stage a drunken woman staggered up to the microphone and started to sing worse than my own mother. Itachi and I started to laugh at her attempts to be a pop star.

One of the bartenders came up to us and asked us what we wanted. Itachi asked for a simple martini dry, I asked for a strawberry margarita with a lime on the side. Nodding, he started on our beverages as we turned in our seats and watched the mingling people at the tables, the dancing people by the stage, on the stage, and people dancing towards the stage.

The couples were very young, around twenty or so. There were people who looked my age, less than my age, and there were some really old fat guys. There always is. "Here, you gentlemen are." the bartender said as he set our drinks down in paper napkins. "Would you gentlemen like something to eat with your drinks?" he asked. We told him 'no' and he smiled said his usual 'call if you need anything else'. Taking a sip of my margarita I looked around at the stage where a group of people were attempting to preform a grinding party.

Three kinds of sports were on the TV's. There were games that you could play from inside with special controllers. I asked for one of them and started playing poker with some of the other participants. I stopped playing after I won a few times and turned towards another game I could see from my seat. I think this one was Trivial Pursuit. Itachi helped me on a few questions before I got bored again. Not having any of my friends here made this club really boring. Itachi looked like it too. I was about to ask if he wanted to go when someone got pushed into him.

"Hey, back off asshole!" the boy growled at the man who pushed him. "C'mon, I know you want to have a good time. Be a good boy and come here." A man who smelled horribly of alcohol smirked at the redhead who glared at the on-coming man. The drunkard reached out and grabbed at the teens arm and pulled, "Don't touch me!" the redhead shouted. The man growled and raised his hand to slap the boy, but his arm was held strongly by someone else's. Who just so happens to be my brother.

"I believe this young man said he didn't want to be touched." he calmly said. The man looked at him and scowled. "Who the fuck are you?" the redhead also looked curiously at his savior. "Annoyed." Me and the redhead snickered softly as the man scoffed and pulled his hand away from Itachi's grip. "Think you so tough, huh?"

"Yes, yes I do." Itachi took a sip of his martini. The redhead gave a small smile and backed up next to me when his arm was released. Behind the drunk man, one of his friends came up and grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon man, just leave it alone." his hand got shaken off roughly as the man ignored the man. "You lookin' for a fight?"

Itachi set his drink down, "No, not really." he said. The man growled and clenched his fist, "You betta watch it." Itachi raised one of his eyebrows in question. "You think you can make me?" Itachi's face was impassive and calm. He didn't show any humor on his face, no superiority, no 'Oh my god, get this freak away from me' looks. Nothing.

"Just leave it man. Red's a slut anyway." the man behind the drunkard said.

"What!?" the boy beside me shrieked. The drunk man scoffed and agreed with his friend, but before he left he spit in my brothers direction, "I betta not see your face around my part o'dis ship, or I teach you a lesson you never forget."

"How to drink and speak at the same time?" I think that broke any restraint the drunkard had. He lunged at my brother fist raised. Itachi didn't flinch. Or move for that matter. Being drunk does have it's disadvantages. I think I was in complete shock that his fist missed my brother completely. Instead he hit the beer bottle on the bar next to him. Thing is, that bottle belonged to someone else. Someone, bigger, stronger, and a lot more drunk than the attacking man.

When the old drunkard realized he didn't hit my brother, he staggered back and tried to go again, but Itachi was blocked by the brawny occupant next to him, "Did you just knock my drink over asshole?" Touchy, isn't he?

Forgetting about his previous fight the old drunk put up his fists, "Yeah, whaddya gonna do about it?" the other man didn't answer as he brought a fist to the others jaw. Punch after punch after punch. Why on god's green earth did I think that this club was boring? This was quite entertaining. Well, I was having fun. The fight broke out to two more people and almost started an all out blood bath when several guards came in and tried to round up all the fighters and hold them down.

I think I started laughing when one person was trying to run and a guard tackled him to the floor. I took a look at my brother, he had his eyes closed sipping his alcohol, but there was a distinct amused smirk on his features.

After the whole ordeal was over and the club was peaceful as it was before, me and Itachi had our second round of the same drinks. The red head who my brother defended decided to have a drink with us. "So, what's your real name." he asked my brother.

He looked at the red head beside him for a minute before he lightly smirked. "Itachi. What's yours?"

The red head smiled, "Kyuubi." he held out his hand to Itachi, who looked at it. Astonishingly, he gently grabbed the hand, turned it over, and kissed the back, "Pleased to meet you." Kyuubi blushed brilliantly. Itachi smirked, "Would you care for a dance?" he said as a slow song turned on. Nodding, Kyuubi let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor where other couples were also dragging their lovers to dance with.

After watching those two for a while I sighed, paid for my drink, and exited the club sending a text to my brother that I was going to the room.

When I left through the curtains I felt a rush of wind in my face and nearly moaned. I didn't realize how hot I was until I exited. Taking a right, I walked down the hallway to the outside deck to feel the night breeze.

The moon was full tonight. The skies were clear. No one was making a sound. It was peaceful. I continued walking down the side of the ship not caring where I was going. My hand was on the railing, trailing it as I walked. I stared at the darkened horizon while my thoughts were on my upcoming future. What does this girl even look like. Father never gave me a picture. For all I know, I could be marrying a cow. I really, really hate this. I can't even describe how much hate this. I looked at the water below, splashing against the movable iron. I noticed that several fish and dolphins weren't asleep yet and happily hopping up and down through the water racing the boat.

I smiled at them, but it quickly faded as I realized the next thing I noticed. I was a the bow of the ship. Bow meaning the back, the rear end, the tail, it's giant fat ass, point being I was on the lower class's deck. Turning quickly I ran as fast as I could away from the end railing to the side deck, but before I could someone jumped in front of me. The poor lighting couldn't do me justice in sight, but I still knew who it was.

Because that chill was back.

"Hey cutie. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Four more people also jumped from the deck above after him, "It's dangerous." I could practically hear him smirk along with the soft chuckles behind him.

Fuck.

* * *

*sigh* I finally got it. I like this story. I really do. This is my first NaruSasu story I've ever written, but I guarantee it won't be the last. So what do you think? Like it, don't like it?

Review and tell me what you think! Please? Please please please please please!!!!!

Oh and before I forget, can anyone tell me what these phrases mean, I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own:

BDSM, Crack fic, PWP, I know AU is alternate universe and AN is author's note, but i don't know AR, is it alternate reality? Maybe? Hmm . . .

Please spill your beans, because I'm going crazy trying to figure it out. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! :D Thanks for all the reviews I got. I love you all.

Because I couldn't really complete Craven's Cave at the time, I kinda put all my focus on this story the most, so I hope you all like this new chapter. :) Again if, like some of you, don't like NaruSasu then I ask you to leave this fanfic. Thank you. :3

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**Warnings: **MaleXMale, BoyXBoy, GuyXGuy, PenisXPenis, whatever way you want to put it, basically its GAY LOVE!!!! Get out if you're a homophobe! Don't flame me because you never learned how to read! And lastly most of these characters are OOC a lot.

**Rating: **M of course, graphic scenes people.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, mentions of ItaKyu, although he and Naruto are not blood related, I just like this pairing. :) I may add another pairing if you guys want. Give me your suggestions at the end of the chapter if you want another pairing in here. Also if you guys want me to do a ItaKyu lemon give me a holler in a review and I'll see where I can put it in. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: A Gentle Hand

The 'What do I do? What do I do? What the fuck do I do now?!' mantra went through my head like a million times as my, now five, apparent rapists circled around me making me feel like lion's stalking a wounded zebra. Guess which one I am.

The green-eyed boy who gave me chills every time he looked at me, walked up and smirked as he spoke, "You wanna come with us. I promise you'll be safe from all the nasty people out there." he held out his hand like he expected me to take it. "Come with us." he smiled. The others behind him chuckled as two of them bumped hands, like they just bagged the greatest prize in the century.

I made a disgusted face as I stared at his hand, "What the hell do you expect me to do with that, grab it? I'd rather jump over board and drown." I sneered at him. Okay, not my best comeback, but give me a break, I'm a little freaked out right now.

But by the look on his face, I'd say that my answer didn't suit with his plans. Dropping his hand, he glared harshly at me before smirking devilishly. "Get him."

The wind got knocked out of me when I got tackled to the floor and pinned by two guys. I could feel one hand on my head keeping it connected to the floor, one on each of my shoulders, a knee on my back, and the last hand on my ass. As soon as I felt that hand grope me I started to thrash around trying to get them off of me, but two more grabbed my legs. They held them down, but raised my hips so my butt was raised in the air. I still tried to struggle, but against four strong guys while your pinned against the ships deck in the middle of the night didn't give me much of an edge. "Get off me!" I shouted.

I heard a low chuckle behind me as I felt a finger go up the curve of my jeans. Shit, I'm starting to cry. That fucking bastard reached around and undid my pants button and ran the zipper down. I whimpered softly when I felt one of his buddies lick my ear. The guy started laughing, "Aw, look. He's crying." someone else stuck their face in my hair and took a big whiff and groaned. "Mmm, it's okay, baby. It'll feel good soon." he licked my face where the tear drops trailed. "I'm wanna make you scream." he whispered. I closed my eyes to block it out.

I felt my pants being pulled down and I gave the thrashing one more try. They started to laugh when I started my struggle again. The guy behind me ran his dry finger between my exposed cheeks up and down while he kissed them both, "Don't . . . please, let me go." I pleaded. The guy chuckled and pressed his finger against my hole. I started to panic.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

He did. The others let me go right after that. I didn't understand, but I quickly crawled to the side railing as fast as I could and pulled up my pants trying to get my breathing under control. I didn't realize that while I was getting away I failed to hear the constant grunts of pain behind me. Hearing them now made me look to see what was happening. My eyes widened as I watched the show. Every single one of them were getting their ass kicked.

I couldn't see who my savior was from the poor lighting, but who ever he was, he knew how to take someone down.

Choke holds, shoulder throws, multiple head punches, he even threw one of them across the deck. I was amazed. This guy moved so fast it was kind of hard to keep up. The fight didn't even last that long, he threw them against the nearby wall and shouted something at them. Whatever he said must have scared them because they apologized repeatedly over and over. He shouted at them again and they ran off.

Wait, why would they do what he said? If you follow what someone says it . . . usually means . . . their the boss. Oh fuck. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw two feet appear in my vision. I snapped my head up in surprise. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked me.

I didn't pay any attention to his words, more like his incredibly beautiful face. Sunshine blond hair, blue eyes that rivaled the very ocean we were sailing, sun kissed skin, his cheeks were marred with mysterious whisker-like markings, but his best feature was his dazzling smile with sparkling pearly whites. I'm ashamed to say that I was hypnotized by his face I barely noticed that he extended his hand toward me.

When he touched my shoulder, I flinched. The entire scenario of the attempted rape flashed in my head and I smacked his hand away and stood on my shaking legs, "Don't touch me!" I shouted. He backed away instantly.

"I won't." he gently said. I gripped the railing tightly as I glared at him. "Why did they run from you, you want first dibs before them!?" I yelled. He flinched and showed me his breath taking gentle smile, "No, I don't know those jerks. They probably ran because I kicked their asses." he posed his arm, "They couldn't take much more of this." I fought an amused smile hard, I didn't want to seem weak or an easy catch.

After a few seconds, he spoke again, "So, um . . . are you alright?" he asked again as he scratched the back of his head. I nodded and thanked him.

"No problem. So is your room around here, I could walk you if you want." he offered. I was about to decline, but then again I really didn't want to have deja vu. "Please?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to lead. We headed down the walk way on the side of the ship to get to the upper class. The whole time we walked I couldn't help but steal several glances of him in the corner of my eye. I felt embarrassed a few times when he caught me. He just lowly chuckled and kept walking.

The doors to the upper deck should be coming up soon, so I quickened my steps. He easily mirrored my pace. I saw the corner ahead and released a breath I didn't know I held. When I turned it, I froze.

The doors were shut.

I walked up to them and pulled on the handles. They were locked. I heard the man behind me curse lowly, but otherwise didn't speak. "Is this the only way to the upper deck?" I asked without turning around. The guy sighed, "Yeah," he said barley over a whisper, "The lower deck is on the other side. No doors, just stairs, but we could try and find someone to open it." he suggested. I thought about my options; reaching into my pocket I pulled out my cell. Dead battery. Okay option one is a no. "Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?" I asked him.

He nodded and reached into his pocket and handed it to me. I dialed several numbers before I pushed the green button. I listened closely to the continuous ringing until I heard Itachi's voice mail. Great. I tried again. Same result. So I began a message. "Hey, Itachi, sorry if I ditched you at the club, but you looked kind of busy so . . . um," I looked at the blond man behind me who was clearly listening, but obviously trying not to, " . . . I found a friend on the ship and I'm going to stay with him for the night, so I'll see you in the morning, bye." I pressed the red button and handed his phone back to him.

"So . . . who's the friend?" he asked. I gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. He grinned at me and motioned to follow him. We walked the way back we came and took the other walkway to the lower deck and descended the stairs. The halls weren't as dramatic as the upper deck lighting's. There weren't chandeliers, or carpeted floors, or decorative walls and doors.

I kinda like it.

"Okay, here we go." We stopped in front of an average looking door, white, wooden, with a golden colored knob and numbers that labeled the door number four-hundred and sixty nine. I ignored the sting in the back of my mind about the number and followed blonde through the door. "Hey, Kiba you awake?" he called out.

As soon as he did there was a big crash coming from the kitchen. A pain filled scream following. We looked at each other before going to see what went wrong. Lying on the floor was a man covered in many pots and pans, groaning as he tried to move. "Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" the blond man walked up to his friend and pushed off the kitchen supplies and hauled him up by hand.

The man named Kiba shook his brunette hair covered head like a dog and rubbed it with his hand to check for bumps, "I tried to make a midnight snack, okay. I'm hungry." he pouted. I'm ashamed to say I felt a bit jealous. Who was this guy? His lover?

"You're always hungry, dog-breath." Blondie said as he bent down to pick up the metal utensils. Whoa. Holy shit. What? I call it a sneak peek. I tore my eyes away when Kiba looked my way. "Who are you?" he asked. Blondie looked up. "Oh yeah, We never did introduce ourselves did we?" he stood up and put out his hand which I took, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend Kiba."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Both of their eyes widened as I said my name.

"Uchiha? Like from the Uchiha cooperate." Kiba said as he glanced at Naruto, then leaned in close to me and whispered, "You know your dad scares me." I snorted amusingly. Kiba pulled away when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and glared at him, "So what are you doing on this ship?" he asked.

I felt my body stiffen. Should I tell him? Well, I probably won't see him again after this week, so. "I'm . . . on vacation. My family and I decided to go to America . . . for my mothers birthday." Yeah, right. Like I;m going to tell a real good-looking guy I'm going to be married in less than a week.

"Cool, we're going to America too because Naruto's dad-," Naruto elbowed him in the gut. Yeah, like that's not inconspicuous, "I . . . mean, were going to America because were on vacation too . . . this is . . . like our seventh time."

Oh my god, are you kidding me? That was the worse lie I've ever heard.

"What a coincidence." I said as I raised my eye brow. There was a bit of silence as Kiba rubbed his gut subconsciously. Naruto decided to break the tension, "So, since you're my lovely guest, and will be staying here for the remainder of the night, I'll show you to your room." my other eyebrow went up, "Lovely?" I questioned.

Naruto flushed a bit, "Well . . . you know . . . you're my guest . . . I mean it's not like your not lovely, you're very attractive, you're not ugly at all." I held my stare, but a small smile crept on my face, he coughed, "Okay, so your rooms this way." he turned abruptly and walked down the hallway. I chuckled and followed him. I could hear Kiba concealing his laughter behind us as he went back into the kitchen.

Naruto led me down a hallway, white with lights on the side, nothing special, but still held elegance. Opening the first door on the right side led into a forest green colored room with a twin sized bed with a night stand, a low height dresser with three drawers, a lamp, closet, and a bathroom. It was a nice, calm setting.

"Okay, the shower's in the bathroom, um, you can have one of my bed t-shirts and a pair of boxers, if you don't mind of course." he looked at me, I shook my head. Grinning he walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a dull orange over sized shirt and a pair of plaid red boxers.

"Is this your room?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, you can have it. I'll take the couch." he grinned. Suddenly I felt bad.

"Um, you don't have to. I'll take the couch if this is your room, I don't want to intrude." he started to laugh.

"No, no, it's okay. You're not intruding, your perfectly fine." he walked out the door and shut it closed. I sighed and started to strip my clothes off when the door opened again. "Oh, I forgot to tell . . ." right about now, I had my shirt off and my pants button undone when Naruto came back in. he stared at me for a while when he suddenly slapped his face to cover his eyes.

"Fuck! I am so sorry!" he felt around for the door handle and slammed the door shut, "I am really really sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I could take your clothes and have them washed for you if you wanted. But I didn't realize you were undressed, I really am sorry." he shouted from the other side of the door. I could hear Kiba laughing hard down the hallway, I chuckled myself and answered back, "It's alright, and if you wouldn't mind."

"No, no, of course not." he said.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-san." I politely said. I could practically hear him scratch the back of his head as he laughed embarrassingly. "M-My pleasure." I resumed my disrobing when I heard him walk down the hallway to obviously shut his friend Kiba up. Folding my clothes on the bed I grabbed the clothes Naruto set out for me and walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

I waited a while for the water to be the appropriate temperature before I stepped inside. I closed my eyes and just stood there letting the water jet massage my tense muscles. I sighed as I turned and put my face under the spray. Looking around, I spotted a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and started to wash my hair. It smelled like citrus fruit and berries. I liked it. I let the conditioner stay in my hair a little longer to let it settle and moisten it before I rinsed it out.

After I cleaned my hair I took the bottle of body wash and scrubbed all the places I could think of that had all the dried drool from those fuckers. Squeezing a little soap on my finger I reached around back and cleaned my, thankfully, unpenetrated hole. I scrubbed back there for about five minutes before I deemed it worthy of being clean. Rinsing the soap off I turned off the water and stepped out to dry myself.

Wrapping the towel around my mid section. I wiped off the steam on the mirror and took a look at myself. I didn't look different, I had patches of red skin on my ears and face, but that was because I scrubbed real hard to get the feeling of those bastards off my face. Other than that I didn't look like I had the worst night of my life. A flash of Naruto's face appeared in my head.

Yeah. I did have the absolute worst night of my life, but then he came along. It's like he made the attempted rape seem like it never happened. I feel safe with him somehow.

I glare at my reflection. Why though? Why do I feel like I can tell him everything. Reveal everything. Give everything.

I growled. What am I doing!? I just met the guy, and I already want to give him my virginity. I rubbed my face wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Dropping my hand, I looked at my reflection again. Maybe . . . maybe I could get to know him better. If he's not the kind of person I like then I'll thank him for his hospitality and never see him again. I nodded as I got dressed in the clothes he gave me.

Besides, I highly doubt he's the kind of guy who's actually a sweet and kind person. If he was I think I'd actually fall for him. Oh well. Running my fingers through my wet hair, I nodded at my appearance and opened the door to get ready for bed. Snuggling under the covers, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to possess me. It didn't take long since it was two in the morning and I did have a long day. Although, I did wonder what my brother was thinking about my sudden disappearance, but that went away suddenly when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I felt the hot rays of the sun run through the curtains and onto my face. I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes, and sat up, but when I did I felt something fall from my shoulder to my lap on the covers. I looked down and lost all the breath in my lungs. Laying there was a single red rose, fully bloomed with it's horns cut. Tied to the gentle plant was a small note. Picked up the flower and untied the note.

_Good morning,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I had a somewhere to be. I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I made breakfast for you if you wanted it. I'll be back soon and I hope we could spend the day together : )_

_Naruto_

I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that I was blushing. Madly so. I shook my head to try and push the redness down, but it wasn't working, so I just sat there blushing, smiling, and nearly giggling like a stupid love-sick school girl. If my brother saw me like this, I'd never hear the end of it. I gazed at the rose in my hand and brought it to my face and inhaled it's lovely scent. Damn, I guess he is the sweet and kind person.

My eyes snapped open. Wait, I just said that I might fall for a guy like him. Shit, I'm supposed to be married. My fingers dropped the rose in my hand and my eyes started to water. Fuck. I'm engaged to someone I know I won't love, then someone like Naruto comes along and I like him.

I crunched up the note in my hand. It's so not _fair_! I pulled my knees to my chest and stared sullenly at my covered feet. How could this happen? Why of all the days in my life does fate decide to mock me with a breath taking guy.

I gritted my teeth and glared. Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I can't enjoy the last bit of my freedom. Flipping the covers off me I hopped out of the bed and left Naruto's bedroom. Walking down to the kitchen I saw a silver covering on top of a ceramic plate. Grabbing the handle I peeked at what was underneath. Scrambled eggs, four slices of toast, three bacon slices, hash browns, and two sausage links. Practically your every day breakfast. I didn't know when he ordered it, but underneath the plate was a heater to keep the food warm until I woke up.

I looked around the living room to see if that man Kiba was even here, but I guess he left with Naruto. I took a seat and started to eat the meal provided for me. When I took a bite of the eggs, I made a confused face. I had breakfast on this ship before, but their eggs tasted different from these. I tried the bacon and sausage and got the same result, it all had different tastes. It wasn't bad, it was good actually. Really good. Better than what they make here. To my right there was a tall glass of orange juice. From the taste, I deemed it freshly made this morning.

I felt full and satisfied when I finished. Standing up, I brought the dishes to the kitchen and started to wash them. Wiping my hands on the towel, I looked at the clock to see it was almost ten in the morning. Great. The upper class doors don't open until noon. If people from the lower class sneak in the upper class to steal their stuck there until the next mid day. They'll be lucky if the guards don't catch them before the doors open.

I sat down on the couch and let my head fall back to relax and get rid of the morning tension. It was probably then that I realized I was still in the over sized t-shirt and the red boxers. Naruto said he would take care of my clothes, so I guess they might be back in the room. Regretfully I got up, automatically my limbs started to tighten. Lifting my arms in the air I stretched until I felt the shirt reveal a little of my stomach and until I was on my toes before I released and gave a pleasurable sigh.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a natural blackette." I jumped and looked at the door where Naruto was smirking holding a plastic bag in his arm while the other was behind him. Immediately I started to blush and looked away. Pulling the shirt down as far as it could. I heard Naruto chuckle, "Well, now you look like your not wearing shorts. I guess that shirt _is _a little big on you." he grabbed his chin in thought as he took in my appearance. My blush didn't go away, it only deepened as I tried to glare at him.

He laughed at my expression, "It's okay, I should apologize. I usually sleep with a big shirt on or none at all. Speaking of which . . ." He walked over to me and gave me the plastic bag he had. "Here's your clothes from last night. I took them to the cleaners myself." I took the plastic bag and saw that they were folded and pressed to look brand new. "Thank you." he smiled as he pulled his hand out from behind his back, "My pleasure." In his hand was another rose, thorns also cut off. I think I may faint from all the blood in my face.

I took the rose and gently smiled at him, "Thank you, it's beautiful." I said as I brought it to my face without breaking eye contact. He smiled at me, "Like you." Damn, and here I thought I got rid of that stupid blush. "Listen, I know we didn't meet at a good time yesterday, and I hardly know you, but I think you're cute and really nice . . . so I was just wondering if you do want to . . . go on a date with me?" I raised my eyebrows. He's bold. Very bold. But I thought it was sweet.

Wait a minute, I'm still engaged to be married though. That would be breaking a special bond I had with my unknown fiancé. Not to mention my father would absolutely despise me and most likely disinherit me from the family . . . "I'd love to." I smiled at him and felt my heart jump when his face broke out into a huge grin. "Great! There's so much to do on this ship. I can't wait to show you around."

"You've been on this ship before?" I asked him. "Um . . . yeah, a few times. I traveled back and forth between America and Japan a lot." he said sheepishly. Suddenly the door slammed open and Kiba ran inside, "Naruto! Where's Sasuke?" he shouted. I looked behind Naruto to get his attention, "Right here, why what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, you're parents are doing a search throughout the entire ship looking for you and your brother since apparently both of you disappeared last night and never returned to your room." I made a disgusted face. My brother spent the night with that redhead Kyuubi last night, that's kinda something I really didn't want to know. "If they find you in this part of the ship we are so busted for this. They'll think we kidnapped him." it was obvious that Kiba was freaking out over this.

"Itachi is probably in the same predicament like me right now. The doors aren't open, so he's stuck in the lower class deck." I said. Naruto nodded. "The doors don't open until noon," he looked at the clock, "That's in one and a half hours." he looked at me, "You want to find him?" I nodded. "Okay, go get dressed. We'll wait for you." I nodded and ran into Naruto's bedroom and redressed in my own clothes I wore last night and exited about seven minutes later.

* * *

I didn't have a coat, but Naruto lent me his old black winter jacket since it's still morning and we're on the ocean so I'm positive it'd be cold out. When we left Naruto's room we went up the stairs and walked along the deck, both me and Naruto not looking at the bow of the ship for obvious reasons. After turning the corner I noticed we headed back to the club me and Itachi were at. "Wait, maybe someone who works here will know where my brother is." I said as I pulled on Naruto's arm.

He looked from me to the club opening. "You guys went to the Sea Breeze. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and whispered to me, "I didn't know you were eighteen." I blushed. Shit, I forgot about that. "Um, I'm not," I lowly said. "But I will be in a few days." he looked at me in surprise, "You will? Oh, Happy Birthday."

"Than-," Holy shit. He kissed my cheek. I must've looked like a frickin' tomato because he laughed as he pulled me towards the club opening. I quickly looked around, but no one saw that so I felt better and continued to let him lead me. Kiba waited outside, I didn't know why, but it looked like he was guarding the club while Naruto and I were inside. We didn't see any guard when we just went right in, but there were several cleaners working to clean up what was left of the party last night. We asked the first person who confronted us. "Hey, you guys aren't supposed to be in here, the club doesn't open for a few more hours." he said.

Naruto spoke to him, "We know that. We were wondering if you could help us find someone." he grinned at the man. At first I thought the man looked startled when Naruto addressed him, but he quickly recovered and answered. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. Who can I help you search for?" Wow they're very official on this ship.

"There was a man named Itachi Uchiha who was here last night with this man," he put his arm around me. "then he left here after midnight. Do you know where he went after he left?" the man came up to me and looked me in the eye real close. "Hmm, you know I think I've seen you before . . . yeah, yeah, you were with some tall guy who looked just like you. Was he your brother or something?" I nodded.

"He left with a red head, do you remember him?" I asked. The man nodded and pulled away, "Yeah, cute kid, but he kinda got in trouble with a few drunks that partied here." Naruto cut him off. "Wait, did this kid have spiked hair, and green eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, he had a fiery temper too." I heard Naruto growl. "Thank you for your time." he turned abruptly and left in a flurry out the door. I also thanked the man and ran after Naruto, Kiba who was waiting outside followed us and asked what happened. Before Naruto could answer him he got interrupted by that one woman who's supposed to be my English translator.

"Oh! Young Uchiha-san! Hello. Your parents look for you. They are very upset." she said with a disappointing sigh. How dare she. I don't even know her and she's acting like my mother! I glare at her and was about to tell her off when Naruto intervened. "Sasuke is there a problem?" he asked. The woman, what was her name? Clarence or something, took one look at Naruto and almost fainted, I swear. "Ah! It is honor to meet you and be in your presence, young master."

Whoa. What?

Naruto looked confused as well as he spoke to the lady. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" That's exactly what I said. "No young master, My name is Charlene Lowes I am English translator for Sasuke-kun." she said.

Suddenly Naruto started to speak in English. I stared at him as he fluently spoke the American language. Personally, I only know a few words like: My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Do you know what time it is, Where's the bathroom, My dog's on fire. Stuff like that, but Naruto. It's like English was his first language. I can't blame him though, he did say he traveled on here a few times back and forth.

I turned my gaze from Naruto to the woman he addressed as Charlene and was confused by her face. It was disapproval, and disappointment at the same time, like whatever Naruto was telling her, made her upset that she had to do what he wanted her to do. Charlene turned to me with a smile obviously faked, "Oh dear, I am embarrassed. I have mistaked you for another, forgive me." she bowed to him, "All is forgiven." he grinned.

"But please, Sasuke-kun you must come with me so I show you to parents." she extended her hand to me. I was about to take it when Naruto grabbed my hand and intertwined his finger with mine. "Actually, do you mind if he stays with me for now? We're looking for a friend of mine and he's helping me." he smiled at her. She looked hesitant, "Well, I do not wish to worry your parents any longer, so I tell them you are with friend, yes?" she asked Naruto, he nodded. "Okay, then. I hope you enjoy rest of cruise, Sasuke-kun and . . . Uzumaki-kun." it sounded like she forced out Naruto's name.

Probably because she didn't remember his name. "I will take my leave. Goodbye." she said as she walked away.

I waited until she was out of range, "Nice lie." I said. Naruto shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say that. It wasn't a total lie." he smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of explaining, he pulled me down the hall with our fingers still intertwined. He didn't stop until we were below deck again and in front of another white furnished door. Naruto let go off my hand to knock on the door as he glared at the peep hole.

First we heard footsteps coming towards the door, then we heard a loud curse, and then the footsteps ran away. Naruto shouted as he banged on the door, "Kyuubi, you punk ass, little shit, get your fat ass out here!" when we heard no answer, Naruto sighed, turned towards me with a smile and a finger telling me to hang on, then suddenly he kicked the door down with his leg and ran inside. I stared stupidly at the now broken door. Was he aloud to do that?!

I ran after him and Kiba to find that my brother was watching the whole scene unfold with a cup of coffee and an amused smirk. "Kyuubi, what have you been up to this time?!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing! That fight wasn't my fault! If it was anyone's fault it's that drunkards! Ask Sasuke, he saw it!" Kyuubi was peeking out behind a giant cupboard, TV, stand showing a scared look at Naruto, who looked pissed off and started shouting.

Oh look, more English again. I guess Kyuubi's been around the block too. I turned towards Itachi for some answers, but he was too busy leering at Naruto. I scowled and walked in front of his line of sight. He looked at me in surprise. "Oh, hello Sasuke. It's a nice morning isn't it?" he sipped he coffee, completely ignoring the foreign shouting behind us. "Oh, yeah. Peaceful." I rolled my eyes at him and continued to glare until he spoke again. "Is there something on my face?"

"Why didn't you tell mother and father, we wouldn't be in our rooms for the rest of the night?" I asked. He shrugged. "I was preoccupied." he smirked at me. I shivered. Oh god, he had sex. That's . . . that's just gross.

"So otouto, who's the strapping blond man behind you?" he asked not looking at me as he sipped his cup. "Naruto Uzumaki. He saved me." Itachi paused in his drinking and set his cup down to look at me. "Save you from what?" he asked.

I looked behind me, Naruto, Kiba and that red head Kyuubi must have went into another room so not to bother us. When I turned back to my brother, I know I had a sorrowful expression on my face. "I almost got raped last night."

Almost immediately he was at my side checking my face, my arms, my head, probably for injuries because he asked, "Are you alright? How far did they get? Did they hurt you? What happened, tell me everything." I don't think I've ever seen him this worked up before, especially when he still had his cool demeanor. Starting from when he left to the dance floor with red to the amazingly awesome rescue Naruto did along with me staying over in his room because of the locked doors. And I also told him about Naruto asking me out. That one was a little shaky and I'm positive Itachi saw the blush on my face.

He stared at me for a while before straightening up and sitting back into his chair and sipping his coffee again. I twittered with my fingers nervously as I waited for his response. When he finished his drink he set it down and looked at me with an emotionless mask. "You know, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later that you're engaged and can't date him anymore." I nodded with my head hung low.

"I know. But, I want to have the most of my freedom time as much as I can before the boat docks in less than a week. I want to spend it with him." Itachi didn't say anything for awhile as he watched my face.

" . . . do you want to tell Mother and Father about this?" he quoted from yesterday. When I realized he was joking I lightly grinned at him and gave him a brotherly hug as I said 'Thank you'. Right about then, was when Naruto and them came out of the bedroom. Kyuubi looking depressed, Kiba looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Naruto looked very happy as he smiled at me. "Sorry about that, he just gets into a lot of trouble. All. The. Time." he leered at Kyuubi, who shrunk away. "He just has too much energy." he smiled.

"Tell me about it." Itachi said as he picked up his cup to bring it to the small kitchen. I made a sour face. That image is back. Naruto walked over to me, grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek again. "Are you okay? Do you want to go find your parents?" he asked. I didn't really hear him, I couldn't help it, his eyes hypnotize me. I heard Itachi walk over and chuckle at me.

"Careful otouto, were not camping, so I suggest you get rid of that tent of yours." I blushed and glared at my brother. He chuckled louder and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down drifting his eyes towards the red head and looking at him suggestively making Kyuubi blush. Naruto looked between Kyuubi and Itachi, then looked at me for an explanation. All I did was look at him as I did a 'finger thrusting into a make shift hole' motion. He seemed to get the message as he blushed as expected.

"Oh." he coughed again, "So, you must be Itachi Uchiha. I think I saw you before, you two look so much alike." he said. Itachi turned his gaze back to Naruto and didn't respond for a second. "Thank you. I am internally grateful that you saved my little brother from a terrifying ordeal." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "It was nothing. People like that just get on my nerves a lot. I couldn't let them hurt Sasuke." he grinned.

Itachi gave him a small barely noticeable smile. As fast as it appeared it went away and Itachi got serious and spoke again.

English? How does Itachi know English!? I looked between him and Itachi as he spoke. Everyone, but Kyuubi, looked shocked as Itachi spoke. Either they're as shocked as I am that he can speak the language, or whatever he's saying wasn't something they expected him to know. I choose the latter because the more he spoke the wider Naruto's eyes got. Naruto, Kiba, and Kyuubi all started to speak the language at once. It wasn't until I got really incredibly irritated that I shouted at all of them.

"_Hello!_ I'm right here! If you guys don't want me to hear something then tell me, don't ignore me!" I gave a very unmanly pout I'm not proud of, but I didn't care, I was sick of all this 'Let's speak in a different language so Sasuke can't understand us. Ha Ha.'

Itachi and Kiba gave an amused smirk, Kyuubi had a embarrassed smile, while Naruto had a guilty look on his features. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Do you want to know English, I can teach you." he glanced at Itachi for a moment before giving me his full attention.

Hmm . . . English. Well, I'll learn it eventually, if I know my father like I know I do. He'll most likely dump me in America then boast around his fat ass mansion with my mother saying how fortunate he is about having a prodigy first born, and how, me, his second born just now became useful to the family. Fucker.

Might as well get a head start. "I think you should, otouto." Oh? "It would give you a head start in the near future." My thoughts exactly. I looked at Naruto and smiled as I nodded at him. He gave me his beautiful excited smile. "Great! Do you want to get started now?" he asked.

I glanced at the clock, it was ten after noon. The doors should be open about now. "Um, maybe we should find our parents first. Just to tell them that me and my brother are alright." I leaned in close to him, "Then, I would love for you to teach me a good lesson." I smirked at the high blush on his face. Charming, cute, strong, smart, all the traits that I look for in a guy. You just can't help but flirt a little. I couldn't.

Kyuubi and Itachi were back to talking to each other and Kiba was on his phone speaking in English again, so Naruto had no problem telling me, "Well then, if you're so interested, I think I could teach you a thing or two." he smirked at me. I turned to hide my happy blush. He laughed and kissed my temple. As we left the room through the broken door, courtesy of Naruto, I told Itachi about how worried Mother and Father was, the entire time not letting go of Naruto's hand and our intertwined fingers.

Honestly, I couldn't wait for what he wanted to teach me. Which I hope is more than just a foreign language.

* * *

Aw, I love Sasuke as an uke. He is just so cute in my head as I picture him. Most of my new stories will have Sasuke as uke, but most of, not all, my one-shots will have Naruto as uke.

So I hope you guys like this second chapter. This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I hope it will be yours too. :)

Please review! Tell me what you thought, and if you want another pairing in here, or if you want me to match Kiba up with anyone. Give me a holler, okay? :D


End file.
